


New Americana

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, Because OUR SHIP IS CANON, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I like how I don't have to tag this as Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Maybe spoilers?, Murder Husbands, OUR SHIP IS CANON, boo yah, cooking together, happiness, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The new American dream."</p><p>"Our American dream." Hannibal murmurs, trailing his lips up the side of Will's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Americana

"Careful."

Hannibal slides his arms around Will's waist. "I'm cutting carrots. It's hardly stabbing a man to death." Will scoffs, placing the knife down on the board to lean back for a kiss.

He hums into the happy press of their lips. "Shouldn't you be watching the sauce lest it burns?"

Hannibal chuckles, pulling away to swat playfully at Will's ass. "Don't be ridiculous. I never let my sauces burn." 

He moves back to the stove with a smile. They orbit each other seamlessly as they prepare their dinner. The only sounds in the kitchen are the soft burbles of liquid in the pot, the rhythmic beat of knife blade slicing through carrot, the sizzle of frying. 

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal answers, wiping down his hands on the front of his apron. Will is finally finished with the carrots and has moved on to the potatoes. The aromas of a meal coming together is heady in the air.

Will pauses in his slicing, not turning around. "I want a baby." He says softly. "Not someone to replace Abigail. No one can replace her." He blinks, tilting his head. "A child."

Hannibal grins, and it is sharp and wicked in the light of the kitchen. "I know just the little boy." He moves, stepping close to Will. Hannibal brackets Will against the counter with his body. Leaning down, he tucks his face into the soft curls of Will's hair. Breathing in deep, he whispers, "We could get a dog too. Make this a picture perfect family."

"The new American dream."

" _Our_ American dream." Hannibal murmurs, trailing his lips up the side of Will's neck. He eyes the uncluttered space on the counter, measuring the logistics of distracting Will when they hear a loud splash followed by the thump of a heavy object falling from the room above the kitchen.

"Perhaps you should see to it that the meat doesn't spoil herself." Will says, arching his head to kiss the corner of Hannibal's mouth. When Hannibal turns his head to deepen it, he surrenders sweetly. "Go." He laughs when he pulls himself away. "I'll have everything ready by the time you get back."

Hannibal hesitates only for a moment before stealing another happy kiss as he goes.

"Our first meal as a couple." Hannibal smiles, brushing his fingertips over the platinum band on Will's ring finger. "Our first _proper_ meal." He amends amiably.

"Go." Will shakes his head, amused. Linking their hands together briefly, the metals of their matching bands clink almost inaudibly. 

Hannibal chuckles, turning to leave, the perfume of the kitchen carried with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's song, "New Americana" (coz duh). I apologise if this types of fic have been done to death in the light of the finale, but I needed to get this off my chest. ;A; 
> 
> Excuse me while I curl in my bunk alternating between crying, laughing, rejoicing, despairing.


End file.
